Dracula 2000: Reborn
by Black-Ribbon
Summary: Dracula has been captivated, locked away in the Van Helsing vaults for six years since he burned in the light of first dawn...
1. Beginnings

**Dracula 2000: Reborn**

Author Note: This fic is based on the film Dracula 2000, I would just like to say I do not own anything or anyone involved with Dracula 2000, apart from maybe Gerard Butler: P

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Thunder, lightning, rain. The storm raged on through the night as Mary Van Helsing sat awake, unable to sleep through the thunderous noise. It had been six years since her affairs with Dracula, and she often sat down in the vaults staring at the coffin that contained all that remained after that day he had burned in the first light of dawn. As she had said, if the spirit of him lived on, it would remain forever contained, and so far it had done.

Sometimes she hoped that maybe he still lived on, and that someday he would return. But she realised if he ever did, then the world wouldn't be safe from him, and neither would she.

Simon was always there for her, but there was always something missing, something he couldn't fulfil, something Dracula had left empty inside her…

She jerked from her daydreams as a clap of thunder rang through the sky.

'This is stupid, get some sleep…'

She thought to herself, and rose from her seat next to the silver coffin. As she left she looked back to it, running her hand along the surface…

"Ow!"

She exclaimed briefly, as she caught her finger on the edge. Wiping the blood from her finger she shook her head and ascended the cold stone stairs, the gates locking behind her.

The vault was left in silence, nothing being heard in the dank gloom. But suddenly, a faint sucking noise, and the trickles of blood she'd left on top of the coffin disappeared, seeming to sink through the surface…

* * *

"We're going to London"

The decision was final, and as much as Rubeus resented the idea, he couldn't back away from it. This had been a plan in the making for over four years, and it was all finally coming together, Lu would be furious if he drew back at the last minute.

"We've had Draculien tracked for about seven months now, and with some helpful information we've gathered from our sources, we've figured out how to get through the security system of the vault in which he is consumed,"

She paced the room slowly, a look of satisfaction and power upon her face. Everything was finally happening, soon he would be free…

"It will take us a mere couple of hours to reach his location, from there you know the procedure."

The small ring of people around her nodded before disbanding into various parts of the room, gathering equipment and rolling up blueprints.

"Rubeus, a word if you will"

He raised his head and walked over to her, she was standing as always with her face half hidden in shadow…

"Rubeus there have been some discomforting rumours among the workers about you, that have unfortunately reached my ears,"

He closed his eyes and looked down, he could only imagine what she would do next, not one of his co workers among him knew of the lengths of her vengeance, him included.

"I just wanted to ask, do you know the importance of this mission? Can you even begin to imagine what fate holds in store for you if you do not follow my orders?"

He nodded and looked up to her, his pale brown eyes quivering slightly…

"Then do not let me down"

He stifled a gasp as she stepped into full light, no one had ever seen her this way before, and even when she could not avoid light she usually concealed her face in a mask so as to hide the deformities beneath…

Her skin was weak, and transparent, the veins seemed weak and shrivelled underneath. The only thing that resembled her still was her eye, it was matched perfectly with the other, no weakness or frailty, just a deep, rich green that seemed to captivate and charm. Turning away from him she placed the mask back upon herself, and clicked her finger, symbolising that the men where to move to the jet.

"Dracula will return, and he will return tonight"

* * *

Mary sighed, it was two in the morning and she was still awake, lying in bed with her eyes wide and restless. The curtains where flapping slightly against the breeze from the open window, and the only warmth she felt was that of Simon beside her…

"_You betrayed me…"_

Her breath hitched, she couldn't of, she cant of…

"Now it is you, who will die…" 

She sat bolt upright in her room, it couldn't be…she hadn't heard that voice in six years, he'd been out of her dreams, out of her mind, he wasn't living anymore…

* * *

Nightshade gently pushed the glass through the window pain, pocketing the switch laser quickly.

"Be quiet"

Lu whispered,

"We might wake them"

One after the other her men climbed through followed lastly by her.

"The vaults are in the main entrance hall, the guards disbanded years ago when Van Helsing's daughter dismissed them. She thought no one would ever come to find him"

Speed smirked at her as he walked through the door of the study, where just as the blue prints showed, led to the entrance hall. Lu walked ahead of all of them, seemingly eager to get inside. Her boots barely made a sound against the marble floor, and her red hair flew behind her with her cape.

"Voice Verification Process" 

She held up a tape recorder and pressed play, Mary's voice emitting clearly,

'Mary Van-Helsing'

"Verification Accepted, now begin Physical verification process" 

Lu reached into her pocket, drawing out a glass eye, and rubbing it gently along the lining of her cape, held it up to the lens.

"Physical verification complete" 

The veil lifted, and a small pfft of air emitted as the door opened, leading down a stairway.

"Gentlemen, this is it. Prepare yourself to meet Draculien. Remember there are traps, and you know where they are"

Seeing all of them nod in unison, she led the way down, leaving the vault door ajar.

Some of the workers gaped, gasped, some even flinched as they passed the various skulls that lined the walls, for every one of them had fangs, and as Speed realised, they were still sharp.

Luthien smiled as they entered the main vault, and she saw the coffin ahead of them.

"Leslie, the lift"

Leslie walked forward, and using a synthetic procedure she placed the insulating pads on the side of the coffin.

"Everybody move into the vault, keep away from the doorway!"

The men moved around the vault, and as soon as everyone was in position Leslie pushed the coffin from its base. It clanged as clattered as it hit the floor, and the metal spikes rammed down from the ceiling into the stone pillar it had been placed upon, and the Gatling gate swung down into the doorway. Speed flinched, as his elbow had been merely millimetres away from the door frame.

"I told you to keep away"

Lu smiled at him as she walked over to the coffin, she stroked it with her nimble fingers as six of her workers lifted it onto their shoulders.

"You will soon be free…"

She whispered gently, almost lovingly, which is an emotion none of her men had ever seen her express, sometimes they called her heartless, because they had come to believe she had no heart, and if she did that it was withered and black…

"Rubeus, the bomb"

She looked at him with particular interest as he walked over to the wall and followed him; she leant down and placed her head on his shoulder as he set the bomb frame to the wall…

"Now is a time to prove your loyalty"

She whispered, before drawing back.

"Everyone get down, take cover"

She instructed, her voice back to the demanding fashion it was usually in. Rubeus pressed the button and the wall shattered into pieces, leaving a clear route down along to the main street, where their transport was waiting…

"Well done everyone, now move quickly, the alarm would've been triggered by now"

The men ran quickly down the passageway to escape, but Luthien remained behind looking up towards the vault door.

"You tried to kill him Mary, and you almost succeeded…"

She smiled and shook her head, and pair of sharp fangs emerging from her gum,

"But didn't you learn? He can never die…"

Her eyes turned blood red and she swept her cloak behind her, fleeing down the passage.

* * *

"Mary what are you talking about, he's long gone now you where probably just hearing things!"

Simon protested as Mary led him down the various flights of stairs in the house.

"I wasn't hearing things Simon, It was like he was right there beside me"

She replied quickly, not turning back but just walking swiftly down every flight of steps, eager to see if her suspicions where true.

"Even if his spirit was talking to you, its not like anyone would be in there with him, he's not alive Mary, and no ones come looking for him in six years-"

He broke off in mid sentence as they reached the ground floor, and saw the veil lifted, and the vault door let slightly ajar. Mary turned to him; her eyes no longer full of determination and wonder, but of worry and despair…

"Something tells me they came tonight"

* * *

Lu smiled as Speed and Johnny lifted the coffin lid. Dust flew into the air as the lid shattered on the floor, Johnny had backed off after seeing the half dead creature lying within…

"Bring in the mortals"

Rubeus and two of his co-workers walked in, carrying five people, all who seemed unconscious. With a wave of her hand, Lu dismissed them, before walking over to the coffin and bending over it gracefully, and running her hand down the cheek of the immortal beauty…

"I have brought you a gift, live again my master…"

His eyes flickered open sharply and he rose from the coffin, his eyes red and deadly…

"Feast on them…"

Quicker said than done he had swooped over the five prisoners, sucking them dry. The colour appeared in his skin, his hair becoming thick and full of the colour it had, had all those years ago…

Dropping his last victim, he rose, staring around at Lu's men eagerly, but he merely wiped away the blood from his lips, showing no interest and turned to Luthien…

"You are free"

She had stuttered in her words, the men could see the anxiety and fear in her eyes, for not even she had imagined what would happen in this moment…

She gasped briefly as Dracula pulled her into him sharply, his face barely millimetres from her own…

"And what do I, _owe_ my saviour?"

Her breath hitched, his voice seemed to charm and captivate just with a few words, and his scent was over powering…

"You owe me nothing master, I would have nothing but to see you alive once more…"

He stopped her praises with a finger against her dark lips…

"Do not call me master Luthiene…"

He rested his head on her shoulder, his cheek brushing softly against hers…

"Between us there is no master…"

She felt his hands pull her closer into him still, and everything around them had disappeared, as they had through thought and time…

"Only temptation"

His fangs were bared as he sunk them into her flesh, her brief gasp turning into a sigh as her blood mingled with his own lavishly, the pleasure coursing through her body against the rippling moonlight…

"My secrets are yours…everything I am, is yours…and everything you are… is mine"

He whispered sweetly into her ears, his hand pushing back her red hair as he planted a kiss upon her lips, a single trickle of her blood staining his cheek…

"The world, is ours"


	2. A Memory Awoken

**Chapter 2: A Memory Awoken**

Mary wept silently, the windows and doors of the Van Helsing household locked and barred. Her old waves of depression and fear had returned, as had her visions and dreams…

They however had changed. Instead of being trapped with him, lured in by him and captivated in his arms, she was running from him, being pursued by him with vengeance and hatred. One of the sentences he head his voice utter most, was one she dreaded, _"You tried to take life from me, and from my children…now it is you who shall die"_

It frightened her beyond imagination, even though she was under an extreme amount of security, she knew he'd find her, she knew he'd kill her…and that there was no stopping him.

"Mary?"

She jumped, stifiling a scream as Simon placed a hand on her shoulder, she was shivering and tears stained her cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. He just held open his arms and she ran into them thankfully weeping into his shoulder pouring out all of her worries.

"Shhh it's alright, nothing can harm you here, its ok…"

He assured her, burying his chin among her thick hair as he held her in a warm embrace, not wanting to let go…

* * *

Luthiene rose up, her head flung back and blood trickling from her lips, tiny drops of it landing upon Draculien's chest, melting through his skin. She lied back down upon him, her hair cascading over his shoulders as she licked the last bit of blood from her lips.

"She is in pain"

Luthien raised on eyebrow, perplexed by his sudden statement,

"What do you mean?"

He smiled and sat up, wrapping his arms round her, pulling himself forward.

"She is in pain, she is crying because she is afraid…"

A glint of satisfaction in his eye, he swiftly overpowered Lu and pushed her back, lying over her like an eagle to its prey…

"She has only just begun to feel the pain of my vengeance…"

Lu flinched as he grasped her jaw with his hand, for a moment she was afraid, as Dracula's face was an expression of manic glee, but it softened and faded away into an expression of tranquillity and loving, as he slowly ran his other hand gracefully up her thigh…

"Of _our_ vengeance"

She smiled as he replaced his hand with his lips, pulling the scarlet sheets around their bodies gently, as midnight fell…

* * *

Mary walked along her usual route to Virgin mega stores, where she worked, her bag tucked securely under her arm. She looked edgy, and anxious as she walked along, and received quite a few strange looks from passers by…'Don't worry, try and be yourself…he cant hurt you now, its daylight…" 

She smiled softly to herself and walked on, pushing open the double doors, to find no one was there…the TVs where all switched off, the lights where out, and when she looked back through the doors, there was not a soul outside…

She shivered as a faint breeze brushed past her…and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped round and saw him, standing there in all his glory, staring down on her like a parasite…

"You will fall"

Her eyes cast away from his as a woman appeared behind him, her black dress flowing gracefully,

"I don't understand why you did it Mary"

She smiled, walking round Dracula as she draped one arm around his neck, and let the other hang loosely on his hip…

"Why would you ever want to be rid of him?"

Dracula stared at Luthiene all the time, his clear eyes looking fondly upon her. She let loose a small laugh,

"You can't honestly tell me, you weren't tempted?"

She walked away from Dracula, towards Mary who was shivering, her eyes watery and afraid…

"That you weren't attracted?"

She stood behind her, resting her chin upon her shoulder…

"That you weren't hungry for him?"

Mary didn't know what to say, she couldn't either decide whether or not to nod, or shake her head, she just stood still, feeling Luthiene's cold breath upon her neck…

"I know that you where, after the first taste it seems you're always longing for more…begging for more…you cant tell me you didn't feel that when he kissed you"

Mary smiled to herself, this woman was right, she thought back to the first time he had kissed her, to the first time she'd touched him…she'd felt a tinge in her heart, and wit him standing right before her she realised what Simon couldn't fulfil, and what he had left empty inside her…

He has taken his blood back from her, when he had released her before he burned; he had taken back everything that had been passed on to her by her father…

Luthiene smiled and swept back over to Dracula, draping herself across his body as he kissed her lips…

"It must be terrible knowing that you're no longer anything to him…that the passion has faded. That you're not number one anymore"

Mary glared, but shook her head and came to her senses. She hadn't felt jealous had she? Well, at least she'd thought she hadn't. It was impossible, how could she be pining for the man who was only using her before…

"Remember Mare, death isn't that bad"

She laughed and with a sweep of Dracula's cloak they vanished…

The light came back into the room, the TVs flickered on, and the people where walking past as they had been before. Mary found herself being shaken madly by Colleen, a co-worker of hers.

"Mary what's up with you? You where shaking and mumbling, I don't know where it came from"

Mary looked at her puzzled, and realised she was lying on the floor, with her co-workers and many customers staring at her, perplexed.

"I don't know what happened, you came in and just started shaking, you where looking around, you looked petrified! Then you just collapsed out of nowhere. What happened?"

Mary looked at her and shook her head, her eyes watering as tears began to stain her cheeks. Colleen embraced her warmly, leaving everyone to stand and stare.


	3. Trying to Forget

**Chapter 3: Trying to forget**

The streets were lined with people cheering and screaming; it was Mardi Gras once again. Dracula smiled down upon the crowds, leaning on the concrete pane of the roof. He was home.

A huge burst of flame emitted from one of the fire blowers, who had a vast crowd around him whistling and awwww-ing in awe. Dracula swept through the crowds, feeling the people's gazes upon him and smiling to himself. He still had his charm. He scanned a large group of people on a luminous dance floor, until his eyes fell upon a girl. She was young, pretty and best of all, vulnerable. Smiling he walked over to her, and pulled her aside…

"Join me"

For a moment she looked as if she was about to slap him clean across the face, but one stare was enough to render her thoughtless. She fell in a daze, and he caught her, bearing his fangs and sinking them into her flesh. His eyes closed gently as her blood renewed him still. Eventually he let her fall to the ground.

"Oi! What're you doing!"

He turned and saw a man walking towards him, a look of suspicion and anger upon his face.

"What've you done to her?"

He said, looking down horrified at the girl, her neck was half covered in blood as it began to run across the floor.

"Don't worry about her,"

Gerard grabbed the mans jaw, and looked down powerfully into his dark eyes,

"She'll soon face the sweet world of eternity…"

He smiled in delight as he heard a small whimper emit from the man before him, he was cowering in his sovereignty.

"Just like you will"

And with no further words his eyes turned blood red, as he feasted swiftly on his new prey. He could hear him whimpering and felt his tears stain his cheek, but to no avail. He too, fell, landing across the girl as their blood combined. Dracula smiled, wiping the last stains of blood from his chin. He kicked their bodies into a small alleyway near by, before sweeping off into the night, a new found taste for fear.

* * *

"Mary? Mary are you home?"

Simon closed the front door behind him carefully, walking into the entrance hall. The lights were off, and there was no reply. She was obviously working late.

He chucked his keys onto the table, and hung his coat upon its peg. He went to turn on the lights. Nothing. He flicked the switch back and forth, but no light came, or faded away again.

"Must be the stupid fuses"

He muttered, rooting around in his pocket for his lighter.

"Come on work"

He said, trying yet again and again to spark a flame. He smiled slightly as it flared up, lighting the small area around him.

"Bloody hell!"

He cried dropping his lighter, as he saw Luthiene hanging from the doorway above, her fangs bared and a smile of satisfaction widespread upon her face. She swept down from the wall to stand in front of him, her finger on his lips…

"Language Simon"

She laughed, sweeping behind him and running one fingernail down the side of his neck…

"You wouldn't want me to do anything I wouldn't regret now, would you?"

Simon pushed her away and straightened up, trying to rub off her essence from his neck.

"What do you want?"

He said roughly, trying to make himself sound tough. It didn't work though, at all. Luthiene cocked one eyebrow up as she walked towards him.

"So I'm not allowed to drop in anymore am I? Not even to see you?"

He started to slip her arms around his waist put he pulled them away, and turned around.

"Don't do that, we're not together anymore"

Lu smiled, tracing the sense of pain in his voice.

"Doesn't mean I have to act like we're not"

He turned around and shot her a deadly stare. She smiled though and tittered slightly.

"I'm already dead, that old look cant do anything"

Simon looked down; he wished she wouldn't turn up like this.

"Listen we had a deal, you have to stay away from me"

"Oh I'll stay away, when you do your half of 'our deal'"

Simon carried on looking down. He was hoping she wouldn't mention that…

"Until you deliver Mary to me, I won't stay away. You promised me Simon"

He looked up at her now; her eyes were unfortunately still upon him, impatience hanging on her every word.

"I know what you are. I could always let it slip if you wont deliver her Eradon"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Simon now. No more of that stupid name…"

She walked over to him and placed her hands upon his shoulder, her fingernails tapping gently upon them.

"Its who you are. You can't run away from the past."

She turned him around and gazed into his eyes…

"You can't run away from me."

He shrugged her off and turned round, his eyes turning blood red…

"I'm working on it ok? I just need some more time to gain her trust before I can do anything"

"And when you can?"

He turned back to her, pain struck in his red eyes,

"I'll give you a sign"

Reading his mind she nodded, and vanished almost instantly. Simon waited until she'd disappeared before he let his tears fall. He didn't want to hand Mary over, but he never wanted to see her again either…

His heart twinged with regret as he trudged up the great stairs, Lu was right…whichever way he turned, he couldn't escape his past…

* * *

Luthiene swept down onto the roof top, Dracula turning to face her on her arrival.

"And?"

She walked over and smiled,

"He's caved. Expect the sign any day now"

He smiled gratefully, and triumphantly. Everything was falling into place. Smiling down on Luthiene he planted a kiss on her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What would I ever, do, without you?"

Luthiene shrugged playfully, as their lips met again, the moonlight rising up behind them.


End file.
